Keatsstiltskin
by sailormoon1982
Summary: This is an Ashes to Ashes version of the story Rumpelstiltskin. With Keats as Rumpelstiltskin Gene as the king and Alex as the poor barrister's goddaughter who has to spin straw into gold.


Keatsstiltskin

This is an Ashes to Ashes version of the story Rumpelstiltskin. With Keats as Rumpelstiltskin Gene as the king and Alex as the poor barrister's goddaughter who has to spin straw into gold. I do not own Ashes or Ashes or Life on mars BBC and Kudos dose. I' am not making any money from this story. This is just for fun. This is UN beta'd so all mistakes are mine. I also don't own Rumpelstiltskin the family of the Grimm brothers or others do. For this story I'm making Evan barrister instead of a farmer or miller. Because I can't see him as either one of those and why he is so poor is because he helps people who are poor so he takes his payment in trade. I borrow some lines for the story book I have to help and scenes from cartoon of this that was on a show called Grimm's fairy tale classics that I watch to help me. Cookies to all that can see the names related to ashes to ashes and life on mars

Once upon a time in the kingdom of Fenchurch East there lived a poor barrister named Evan and his goddaughter Alex. One day Evan was invited to a dinner in the castle of Gene Hunt. At the dinner all of the men who were there told of the great things their daughter's sisters and nieces could do.

"I have a sister who has the voice of angel" said one man.

"My daughter is one of beautifulness in all in the kingdom" said another man.

"Well my goddaughter Alex is not only the most beautifulness woman in the kingdom but she can also spin straw into gold" said Evan.

King Gene looked at Evan after he said that.

"Well then she will be brought to the castle right away" said Gene.

A few hours later Alex was brought to him and he could see that she was indeed very beautiful. Gene took her into a room which was filled to the top with straw, and gave her a spinning-wheel and some reels.

"Now then set to work and if by tomorrow morning you have not spun this straw into gold you will be punished" said Gene as he turn and walked out of the room locking the door behind him.

Alex had no idea how straw could be spun into gold that she become very upset something that was very rare for her to be that she began to cry. She cried for while until she saw the straw move and very creepy looking man came out from under it.

Hello young lady why are you crying asked the man

"My godfather told the king that I knew how to spin straw into gold, and I do not know how to do it" said Alex as she wiped her tears.

"What will you give me if I do it for you?" asked the man.

"I have this necklace that was my mother's" said Alex as she took it off and handed it to the man.

The creepy man took the necklace seated himself in front of the wheel, he spun the wheel three times. Once reel that was full of gold he did it second and third time, and so it went on until the morning, when all the straw was spun, and all the reels were full of gold.

In the morning Gene come into the room and when he saw the gold he was astonished and delighted by the sight of it that he become very greedy. He had Alex place in another room full of straw which was much larger, and commanded her to spin that into gold by the next morning if she did not wish to be punished. Alex could not help herself as she started to cry once again. The creepy man once again came out from under the straw.

"What will you give me if I spin that straw into gold for you again" said the creepy man.

"My ring that I have had for many years" said Alex as she took it off.

The creepy man took the ring and again began to turn the wheel, and by morning had spun all the straw into glittering gold.

Gene was beyond measure at the sight of not only the gold but Alex who was lying on it. But still he wanted more gold he had Alex place an even bigger room yet.

"You must spin this straw into gold and if you succeed, you shall be my wife" said Gene as he looked into Alex's eyes.

When Alex was alone the creepy man came up from the straw for a third time.

"What will you give me if I spin the straw for you this time he said?

"I have nothing left that I could give," said Alex.

"Then promise me, if you should become queen if King Gene does keep his promise that is, to give me your first child" said the creepy man with a creepy look in his eyes.

Alex thought over what the creepy man said and, not knowing how else to help herself in this situation she promised the creepy man what he wanted, and he once more spun the straw into gold. In the morning Gene came in room and found that Alex had done as he commanded. That he took her for his wife and Queen.

That night Alex was in her and Gene's bedchambers dressed in nothing but a robe waiting for him to arrive. He came into the room and helped her off the bed and pulled her into his arms. Gene kisses her lips his tongue bruising them wanting to be in her mouth. Alex has no idea what he wants so she breaks the kiss to find out.

"My husband I do not know what to do" said Alex as she looks at him

"My dear wife I will show you all the pleasures of the marriage bed" said Gene as he took in arms again.

"Now am going to kiss you again and when my tongue brush your lips it means I want you to open your mouth so I can kiss you the way the French do it" said Gene as he kisses her.

One thing Alex was she was a fast leaner that when his tongue touches her lips she opened her mouth and if by some natural force. Her tongue moved with his both kissing until the need for air was a must. Gene slowly removed her robe once it was off he could not help but stare at her nude body for a long time. Alex could not help but to try and cover herself away from Gene's eyes. Before her hands could reach for the bedding Gene grabbed them and moved them over to his robe and place them on the sash. With Gene's help she removed his robe.

The sight of him now nude like her made her blush Gene laid her on the bed and got on top of her kissing her lips once again. Alex could not help but moan into the kiss. Gene broke the kiss as they made love. Later Gene holds Alex for while as they both came down from the pleasures they have giving each other. He reaches down and pulls the covers up over both of them and takes Alex in arms again as they fall asleep.

One year later Alex gave birth to beautiful baby girl they named Molly. In the year that she had queen she been forgot all about the creepy man and the promise that she made him. But all that changes one night as she put Molly down in her crib in the nursery off her and Gene's bedchambers when she hears a voice.

"Am here for the child you promise me" stated the creepy man?

Alex was horror-struck, and offered the creepy man all the riches of the kingdom if he would leave her and the baby alone.

"No the baby is dearer to me than all the treasures in the world" said the creepy man with a smile.

Alex began to cry so the creepy man took pity on her.

"I will give you three days if you can guess my name I will let you keep the baby" said the creepy man as he disappeared.

Unbeknownst to Alex and the creepy man Gene who had just come into their chambers hears Alex and the creepy talk in the nursery. Gene opens the door to the nursery just as the creepy man disappears.

"Alex what is going here what was that man talking about" asked Gene

Alex turns to Gene but as she opens her mouth to speak she faints. Gene picks her up off the floor and takes out to their chambers and places her on the bed. Alex awakes a few hours later after nightmare of creepy man taking Molly for her and Gene. Once she's awake Alex tells Gene the whole story about the creepy man and how he helped her spin the straw into gold.

"Gene I'm so sorry for never telling you the truth about what happen I should have just taking my punishment you must hate me now for lying to you this past year" said Alex as she started to cry.

"No Alex it is me who should be sorry I let my greed get in the way when your godfather told his lie about you" said Gene as he took Alex in his arms and kissed her.

That night Gene made love to Alex showing her that loved and would do anything to protect her and their daughter. The next day Gene called in his best men and set them out to get names.

When the creepy came that night Alex read off names that Gene's men got. "Philip,

Haywood, Glenister, Keeley, Hawes, Dean, Andrews" Alex finished reading the rest of the names on her list. The creepy man just laughs at all the name she said.

"None of them are my names" said the creepy man as he left.

When Gene came to bed Alex told that none of the names was it. So the next day Alex sent out her ladies with Gene's men to get more names. That night creepy man show up again and Alex had an even bigger list than the night before.

"Marshall, Lancaster, Montserrat, Lombard,Daniel, Alan, Mays" again Alex read off more names that she had on the list. And again the creepy man just smile and told her those were not his names. On the third and last day Alex's head lady Annie along her husband Sam who was the head of Gene's men came to tell both of what they heard in the woods

"Today I bake, tomorrow brew, the next I'll have the queen Alex's child. Ha, glad am I that no one knows that Keatsstiltskin is my name" he sang around a fire. Alex and Gene were both glad at what they heard from Sam and Annie. That Alex sat and waited for the creepy man and Gene hid behind a curtain waited to protect Alex and Molly. And sure enough the creepy man showed up again for what be would his last.

"Is your name John, Simm" asked Alex with gleam in her eyes

"No to both of them" stated the creepy man

"Then your name must Keatsstiltskin" stated Alex.

Once Alex said his name he got very mad and in anger he plunged his right foot so deep into the earth that his whole leg went in, and then in rage he pulled at his left leg so hard with both hands that he tore himself in two that cause a blinding white light cover the room. Alex covered Molly with her body to protect her and Gene came out of his hiding spot and cover Alex with his body to protect her to.

When the light was gone there was no trace of the creepy man named Keatsstiltskin. Alex and Gene were both happy that he was gone and that Molly was protected.

That night after Molly is place in the nursery and they watch her for a while. Gene and Alex go out to their chambers where Gene takes her in his arms and over to the bed and makes passionate love to her. after they are done Gene cover both of them up and takes Alex in his arms as they fall asleep once again happy that they beat Keatsstiltskin.

The end


End file.
